


All In

by Inspires_Infires



Category: Monbebe
Genre: F/M, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspires_Infires/pseuds/Inspires_Infires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If only he hadn't gotten home early that day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All In (Barrier)

Inspired by Monsta X's 'All In'  
\---  
Part.1  
If only he hadn't gotten home early that day.  
You were busy applying makeup to your face in a desperate attempt to hide the very noticeable bruises when you heard the front door unlock. In a panic you locked the bathroom door and held your breath, staying ever so quiet. "Jagi I came home for lunch today." You heard Minhyuk saying from the living room. "I brought the guys too, I hope you don't mind. They're waiting out side for your approval." He laughed, now walking toward you, who still sat with your back pressed against the locked bathroom door. Somehow you were able to hold your breath longer than ever in that moment. "Y/n, I know your home. Your keys are on the counter and you left the TV on which you always remember to turn off. Are you hiding from me?" Minhyuk asked with humor in his voice. It was then that the slightest breath escaped you and tears began falling from your eyes. Hearing the one person who always made you laugh, knew everything about you, who always had your back was now the reason for your tears. Too late you realised how loud you'd been as you heard the door nob begin to rattle. "Are you crying? Why is the door locked? Jagi please open the door. Let me help, whatever it is, I'll do my best to help. I promise." Minhyuk's tone was more desperate than you felt. As much as you wanted to, opening the door wasn't an option or else he'd see. He would see what happened to you.  
"No just please let me be alone for now." You pleaded. "I can't just leave you alone when your like this. So please just...please open it" his voice cracked "I'm begging you." You couldn't stand hearing him like that so you decided against yourself to open the door, but when you did, regret almost instantly filled you. "Oh my..how..." Minhyuk's mind couldn't process what he was seeing. The entire side of your face was a mix of black and purple. Your jaw throbbed, your lip was busted open, and your right eye was swollen shut. He dropped down to his knees and pulled you into a gentle embrace. The two of you cried together for a while and when he finally let go to get a better look, you saw just how red and puffy his own eyes had become, all thanks to you. His thumb brushed across your cheek and when you flinched away Minhyuk gave an apologetic glance. "I need to figure out how bad it is. Hold still." So you did. Once he finished examining every bruise and scar he said "I'll kill whoever did this to you my love." in the most calm way, his mind already firmly set.


	2. All In Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get in the car!"

Inspired by Monsta X's 'All In'   
\---  
Part.2  
"Get in the car!" Minhyuk snarled at his hyungs, who were waiting out side in the humid weather. You came running outside just in time to try and stop him, forgetting all about the damage done to your face. Jooheon, as well as the others, were as close to Minhyuk as blood brothers. Not surprisingly Jooheon spoke up first. "Y/n nonna! What happened?" He practically yelled. "Jooheon-ah please don't worry." You said distracted. "Don't?" He asked baffled. "Yes. Don't." Your focus was completely on Minhyuk who was talking to Hyungwon and all of the other guys. When Shownu's fist balled up at his side you really began to fill nervous. "How could I not when you look in so much pain?" Jooheon countered, effectively bringing your full attention to him for the time being. When you hugged him you could feel how fast his heart was beating. "I'll be fine." You whispered "I'm still stronger than you." Suddenly Minhyuk's voice rang through the air "I said get in the car!" He shouted his demand uncharacteristically. Your strive to lighten the mood failed as Jooheon pulled away and carefully held your shoulders. "You were always my favorite nonna. Wait here okay?" And with a forced half smile, he walked off to Minhyuk and the others. Why did that sound like goodbye? Kihyun was the next to approach you. His presence always calmed you for some reason, in the way of a brother. "Nonna" he said softly, standing a few feet in front of you. "Explain this to me. Please." You didn't want to recall the events from earlier but now was the time. You told Kihyun everything. About the insane men dressed up as soldiers that you encountered as you were walking home from the bank. About the rifle guns they each held. You told him how they ordered you to hand over everything you had, including the engagement ring Minhyuk worked so hard to get specially for you. You told him about the way they terrorized you, playing russian roulette. And finally how they each took a turn slamming the back ends of their guns into your face before hurrying away when they thought they'd heard sirens. But there were no sirens. There was no help. You told him that you picked yourself up and continued home, trying your hardest to stay out of eye sight. "Nonna.." Kihyun said breathlessly. You never wanted to see sweet Kihyun cry; you never wanted to witness so many tears in a single day. "Kihyun! Now!" It was Wonho yelling this time. "Where are you guys going?" You asked quickly trying to get information out of him. "I think you know." Your heart dropped and your eyes widened. "Yoo Kihyun I'm asking you to stop him. Don't let him go. All of you...just don't go." "Even if I wanted to Y/n, I couldn't stop any of them at this point but most definitely not Minhyuk hyung." Kihyun said as a matter of factly. He too walked away but this time you followed closely behind. As the boys got into the car you noticed Shownu. He sat silently in the front seat, head turned facing the opposite way of you. That managed to break your heart even more. Minhyuk's touch snapped you out of your trance. "If I don't do this.." You didn't want to hear the rest. You wanted to plug your ears and sing a song like a child would've but you didn't. You listened painfully so. "If I don't do this jagi, I swear I won't be able to live with myself. I told you the day I purposed; I'm all in for you." With a kiss on the forehead, he was off and you were left waiting. Waiting for his return but instead you got a phone call. "Hello this is Central Pine hospital. Is this Y/n?"


	3. Part. 3 Final ~ Right side alternative ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything will be okay one day. Maybe not soon but one day." The maknae tried to comfort you and in some ways succeeded.

Your heart told you to freak out. To scream and cry. It told your body to shake and to give up. Luckily your mind was stronger. Over coming the intense anxiety you said, "Yes, this is she." "I have a Mr. Lim here who says you are his guardian." You? Someones guardian? You hadn't had any siblings and children weren't yet thought about between Minhyuk and you. "I.M?" You asked though of course the nurse wouldn't know Chang Kyun's nickname. "No? Wait! Yes!" You fumbled for words. Figuring he lied and told the hospital you were family of some sort you said, "I am. I'm his guardian. Is he ok? May I speak to him?" The nurse huffed an irritated sigh. "Sure." On the other end of the line there was a bit of rustling before "Hello? Y/n?" You let go of the breath you hadn't realised you were holding. "I.M what's going on? Why are you calling from a hospital?" He was quiet suddenly. "I.M?" You said worried. Kyun got straight to the point "Just get here." That's all you needed to hear. You were already fully dressed so you grabbed your keys and dashed out of the door. You didn't trust yourself enough to drive because of your current state so you went to the neighbor's house next door. When you asked them to take you to the hospital, they didn't even questioned it. You thought maybe it was because of how you looked. An injured face full of emotion. The ride there was agonizing as your mind raced with all the things that have happened and with all that could still possibly go wrong. As soon as the vehicle came to a slight halt you sprinted inside of the hospital. I.M stood to the right side of the waiting room, pacing back and forth along with Hyungwon. "Guys!" It took for you to come around the corner to notice. Two police officers also occupied the space as well. A feeling you could only identify as angst decided to make its presence known inside your body right then. By nature you began to walk more cautiously. Neither Hyungwon nor I.M made eye contact with you. Oh God. "Exuse me miss but are you Y/n?" Chills shocked your skin when your name left the officers mouth. You nodded your head. As the officer was about to speak again Hyungwon grabbed your wrist, leading you away. "What are you doing?" Why would he do that? He took out a phone. Minhyuk's phone. He typed the password then clicked something. "Jagi if you're hearing this I guess things didn't end well. I'm guessing you're upset. I'm guessing you're sad but I don't regret a thing. Y/n, I love you. Never once from the day I met you did I not tell you that. Confessing my love to you could never get old. I always said I wouldn't tell you this but...it was actually me who replaced your tooth paste with shaving cream that one time." If you weren't sure before, you knew it was Minhyuk's voice on the recording when he giggled. Though your heart ached you too chuckled. " 'Sometimes I think, I need a spare heart to feel all the things I feel.' You remember that quote, right jagi? Well it's true for me. Our love overwhelms me at times. When I look at you, no matter what you're doing, I just think, 'Don't screw this up. She's the best thing to ever happen to you.' " By this point  your eyes released tears, again. You were so emerged into the voice recording that you barely acknowledged Shownu who was walking out from behind some double doors. From the corner of your eyes you saw him rotating his shoulder. "If I don't make it..." There was a pause. "I hope you'll name your first born after my mother or father. Or if kids never happen for you my love, get a puppy and name him Min Min at least." You could hear him crying. "Goodbye for now." The second the recording ended Hyungwon pulled you into a hug, knowing well that you would definitely need it. You bald your eyes out. "Miss." the officer tried to get your attention. "I'm supposed to read this report to you. Please listen." Your head never left Hyungwon's shoulder as you listened as asked. The officer told you about 'The scene of the crime' and what I.M, Hyungwon, and Shownu reported to them about what happened. Twelve bodies were found when the police arrived. Eight belonged to the fake soldiers and four... "Shin Hoseok," 'Wonho' You thought. "Yoo Kihyun," the officer read those who didn't make it but we're able to be identified. "Lee Jooheon and Lee Minhyuk." Reality finally settled in.  
A week later you stood between four gravestones and three brothers. "The funeral was beautiful Y/n. They're in a better place now." Hyungwon said. "Thank you. I know." You replied absentmindedly. Shownu stared at the name-engraved tombs like you. At the end of the day, no words could bring back three men who were like brothers to you. No words could bring back future husbands and fathers. No words would ever bring back your best friend. "Everything will be okay one day. Maybe not soon but one day." The maknae tried to comfort you and in some ways succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending will be posted in two days.  
> p.s so sorry for the long wait~


	4. Part. 3 Final - Left side alternative ending

Your heart told you to freak out. To scream and cry. It told your body to shake and to give up. Luckily your mind was stronger. Over coming the intense anxiety you answered "Yes, this is she." "I have a Mr. Lim here who says you are his guardian." You? Someones guardian? You hadn't had any siblings and children weren't yet thought about between Minhyuk and you. "I.M?" You asked though of course the nurse wouldn't know Chang Kyun's nickname. "No? Wait! Yes!" You fumbled for words. Figuring he lied and told the hospital you were family of some sort you said, "I am. I'm his guardian. Is he ok? May I speak to him?" The nurse huffed an irritated sigh. "Sure." On the other end of the line there was a bit of rustling before "Hello? Y/n?" You let go of the breath you hadn't realised you were holding. "I.M what's going on? Why are you calling from a hospital?" He was quiet suddenly. "I.M?" You said worried. "He's getting surgery right now. Even if it's successful he could still fall into a coma." Kyun got straight to the point, which you knew was hard for him. "Nonna he might not wake up..." That's all you needed to hear. You were already fully dressed so you grabbed your keys and dashed out of the door. You didn't trust yourself enough to drive due to your current state so you went to the neighbor's house next door. When you asked them to take you to the hospital, they didn't even questioned it. You thought maybe it was because of how you looked. An injured face full of emotion. The ride there was agonizing as your mind raced with all the things that have happened and with all that could still possibly go wrong. As soon as the vehicle came to a slight halt you bolted inside of the hospital. I.M stood to the left side of the waiting room, pacing back and forth. "I.M!" You sped walked over to him "Is Minhyuk still in surgery? Did it go well? Where is h-" You stopped mid sentence. I.M's initial expression changed from concern to confusion. "Y/n?" Upon the calling of your name your turned around. He wasn't in surgery. He was standing in front of you. "Minhyuk.." Your breath hitched. All but sprinting to you, Minhyuk took you into his arms and held you as if you could slip away at any given moment. You nestled your head into the crook of his neck, your hearts beating in unison. When was the last time you felt this kind of comfort? It didn't matter. 'Nothing matters' You thought to yourself. Expect one thing did. "Hold on." You said momentarily breaking away from Minhyuk's grasp to face an awkwardly standing I.M. The others choose then to walk around the corner and into the waiting room. "If he is here," you pointed to Minhyuk "Then who --" "Shownu. It's Shownu."  
The absence of sound hung heavily over the seven of you as you sat in the uncomfortable chairs of the hospital waiting room six and a half hours later. Wonho, I.M, Jooheon, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, yourself all completely hushed into shock. "Somebody say something." You broke the streak of silence. No one was quick to speak this time, not even Jooheon. "Guys I can't....keep letting my imagination try to piece things together on it's own." You surveyed each one of them "Now someone answer me." Everyone but Hyungwon shifted in their seats. You thought about specifically asking Minhyuk but he particularly had a drained, even tortured appearance. "Hyungwon." He knew he had no choice but to do as you asked. You had a right to know; this was all because of you after all. "When we ummm....found..them..." He cleared his throat. "They still had their guns." Kihyun spoke for an unnerved Hyungwon. "But so did we." Jooheon smacked his hyung's leg. That apparently was meant to be a secret. "What! Where did you get guns?" As if he didn't hear you, Wonho said "We got alot of the dudes but Shownu took out the most." Jooheon spoke next. "Hyung's back was facing one of the guys when.." A tear made its way down Minhyuk's cheek. "He shot him. Twice. Once in the shoulder blade and once in the calf." Minhyuk finished. The tension from previously only mounted after that. A minute or two went by before you asked "And the men? Are they.." You couldn't say it. "Gone." You hadn't lifted your head to see who revealed the ugly truth. You didn't know how to feel. Relief that those men wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else or guilt that multiple people were harmed in this process. Either way it was done and over with. 'Shownu oppa, if you'll just open your eyes, I swear I won't make fun of how oddly shaped your eyes are anymore.' It was stupid to make a mental bargain and promise to someone who could obviously not hear you but it made you feel better anyways. In the dawn of day an older female nurse shook your thigh. Your eyes fluttered open and you sat up from laying on Minhyuk's chest. Falling asleep was something you didn't think was possible, not only because of how worried you were for Shownu and the boys but also because the chairs were so cramped. "Miss are you here for Son Hyun Woo?" Again with the birth names. "Yes that's right." She smiled endearingly. "Come with me." As soon as you tried to wake everyone, they popped up without much resistance. Minhyuk slid his phone into his pocket then took your hand. The nurse led you all down the hall. You predicted they'd relocated him to a room near so that it'd be closer. At room 121 she stopped next to the door. Only hours earlier a door was the only thing you thought could protect you, now it was the men standing behind you and the man on the other side. "Go on. Go in." The lady prompted. Your left hand rested in Minhyuk's. Last night he swore to replace the ring with a better one than before, you knew he was good for sticking to his word. The right gripped the handle. Pushing it open you saw Shownu laying there on the hospital bed. He flipped over to face the door. A bright smile was plastered on his face the moment he saw you all but his eye smile shone brighter. It occurred to you now just how lucky you were. Or maybe it wasn't luck at all. The room was packed but that was ok because only family was present. You smiled too, "You must've heard my promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have 3 more parts to come. Please look forward to it


End file.
